Guys and Dolls
by Magdalan-Saiyan-Toa
Summary: When you see a guy, reach for starts in the sky, you can bet that he's doing it for some doll. When you spot a John witing out in the rain, chances are he's insane, 'cause only a John can be for a Jane... Further writing in canceled
1. Chapter 1

Guys and Dolls  
Fanfic by: MST  
Original Story by: Jo Swerling and Abe Burrows  
Based on the Story by: Damon Runyon  
Inspired by: My High School's Spring Musical  
Disclaimer:We do not own Bionicle, norshall weever, unlesswe go to court and gain the rights.We also don't own _Guys and Dolls_, it was originally based on Runyon's _The Idyll of Miss Sarah Brown_.

Characters:

Sister Sarah Brown  
_Hahli_

Sky Masterson  
_Sky_

Miss Adelaide  
_Macku_

Nathan Detroit  
_Hewkii_

"Grandfather" Arvide Aberanthy  
_Kongu_

Big Jule (B. S. Pully)  
_Kalama_

Nicely-Nicely Johnson  
_Takua_

Benny Southstreet  
_Kopeke_

Rusty Charlie  
_Matoro_

Harry the Horse  
_Onepu the Ussal_

Lieutenant Brannigan  
_Ally_

Agatha  
_Kai_

Calvin  
_Tamaru_

Martha  
_Amaya_

General Matilda B. Cartwright  
_Dume_

Joey Biltmore  
_Kapura_

Scranton Slim  
_Kokkan_

Mimi  
_Kotu_

Brandy Bottle Bates  
_Jaa_

The Greek  
_Gadjati_

Angie the Ox  
_Boreas_

Society Max  
_Aft_

Liver Lips Louie  
_Piatra_

Mindy  
_Agni_

Hot Box Girls  
_Kailani, Marka, Nireta, Nixie, Okoth, Pelagia, Shasa, Vhisola_

Singers:  
Takua/Hahli  
(Kopeke)/(Hahli and Mission Band)  
(_Matoro_)/(_Mission Band_)

Note: This takes place in Metru Nui. We have added Broadway to the Bionicle world, just so you know. Later characters may be added and we shall repost the entire list, incase you forget who is who. We are also using the script to help us. Names, lyrics, and some words were changed to fit the story. All Matoran wear clothing.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Broadway!

In a world of our imaginations, the Island of Metru Nui is the city of our dreams. On this underground city, there is a famous, innermost street called Broadway. This street is the home of some of the island's most wanted gamblers, the Crap Shooters.

"So, I socked it to 'im, like this." a Ta-Matoran said, punching the air madly. His companions, a Po-Matoran and a Onu-Matoran listened to him tell the story.

"...And over there is the famous..." A tour guide pointed to buildings, her followers following her finger as she pointed, which was quite hard, as seeing the guide kept pointing and talking rapidly.

"What happened!" a shrilled voiced Ga-Matoran asked. The other she was talking let out a sob of desperation and walked away. The Ga-Matoran and her fellow followed their charge. "Oh, I know what'll make you feel better. Nireta help me teach her our dance."

The fellow Ga-Matoran smiled. "Of course, Vhisola."

A photographer walked up to a couple in the tour group.

"Would ya like a photo?" the Onu-Matoran asked. The couple smiled.

"We'd _love_ one." the Ko-Matoran said. He signed the order blank, paid the Matoran, and he and his wife posed for the photographer. The other snapped the shot and handed the picture to the couple. The Ga-Matoran looked at it and shred it up, then walked back over to the tour group, husband on her heels. The guide scolded the photographer, who just shrugged it off.

A Vahki looked at the photographer and began a chase. The tour group looked at the commotion and followed, for they had never seen such a thing before in their lives. The guide screamed and ran off, giving up on the hopeless group who didn't listen to her anyway.

The Ta-Matoran stopped his story and he too followed the excitement. His companions dashed off in the other direction, running smack dab into Kopeke, who was engrossed in a racing scratch sheet. They stumbled back, looked at each other, and the Po- and Onu-Matoran kept on running. Kopeke shrugged and walked over to Takua and Matoro, who were standing at a newsstand, harassing the Matoran that worked there. All three looked up when a trumpet sounded.

I got a horse right here

The name is Paul Revere

Two Matoran walked by, studying the trio carefully.

And here's a guy that says

If the weather's clear

Can do, can do.

This guy says the horse can do

If he says the horse can do

Can do, can do.

Kopeke walked over to Takua, Matoro following.

Can do, (I'm pickin' Valentine)

Can do. ('Cause on the morning line)

This guy says the horse (The guy has got him figured)

Can do (At five to nine)

Matoro walked to the other side of Takua.

If he says the horse (Has a chance) (_But look at Epitaph_)

Can do, (Has a chance) (_He wins by a half,_)

Can do, (This guy says the horse) (_According to this here_)

Can do (Has a chance) (_In the telegraph_)

For Paul Revere I'll bite (If he says the horse) (_Big threat_)

I hear his foot's alright (Has a chance) (_Big threat_)

Of course it all depends (Has chance.) (_This guy calls the horse_)

If it rained last night. (Has a chance) (_Big threat. _)

Likes mud, (I know it's Valentine,) (_If he calls the horse_)

Likes mud, (The morning works) (_Big threat,_)

(Looks fine.)

This "x" means the horse (Besides the Jockey's) (_Big threat_)

Likes mud, (Looks fine.) (_Big threat._)  
If that means the horse (Needs race,) (_And just a minute boys,_)

Likes mud, (Needs race,) (_I've got the feed box noise,_)

Likes (This) (_It says the_)

Mud, (Guy says the horse) (_Great grandfather_)

Likes mud (Needs race. ) (_Was Equipoise._)

I'll tell you Paul Revere, (If he says the horse)

Now this is no bum steer, (Needs race,) (_Shows class,_)

It's from a handicapper (Needs race.) (_Shows class,_)

That's real sincere. (Needs race,) (_This guy says the horse_)

Can do, (I go for Valentine,) (_If he says the horse_)

Can do, (Cause on the) (_Shows class,_)

(Morning line,)

This guy says the horse (The guy has got him) (_Shows class_)

Can do. (Figured at five to nine.) (_Shows class_)

If he says the horse (Has chance,) (_So make it Epitaph_)

Can do, (Has chance,) (_He wins it by a half)_

Can do, (This guy says the horse) (_According to this here_)

Can do. (Has chance.) (_In the telegraph_)

(_Epitaph_)

(Valentine!)

Paul Revere,

I got the horse (I got the horse) (_I got the horse_)

Right, (Right,) (_Right,_)

Here. (Here.) (_Here_.)

They held out the scratch sheets and began talking amongst themselves. The trio scuttled out of the way as a small band marched past. The five Matoran sang a spiritual song known to those who attended the local church meeting, which numbered few. The Ga-Matoran, the lead singer, held a small tambourine. The two Le- and two Ga-Matoran consisted the other remaining portion.

"Who're they?" Takua asked pointing.

"Dunno." Kopeke said, eyeing them wearily.

"Must be from Mata Nui." Matoro suggested. The other two shrugged in a sort of agreement.

(Follow the fold and stray no more)

(Stray no more, stray no more)

(Put down the bottle and we'll say no more)

(Follow, follow the fold)

A Le-Matoran, intoxicated by some sort of Metru Nuian alcoholic beverage, stumbled, slowly, towards the band.

Before you take another swallow

The Ga-Matoran grabbed the drunks wrist. He looked at her, his eyes in a haze, and swiped her grasp away. She stumbled backwards. One of the gathering crowd caught her and set her on her feet daintily.

(_Follow the fold and stray no more_)

(_Stray no more, stray no more_)

(_Tear up your poker deck of cards and play no more_)

(_Follow, follow the fold_)

A few Ga-Matoran flirted teasingly with some of the crowd. This caught the bands eye.

(To the meadows where the sun shines)

(Out of the darkness and the cold)

The singing Ga-Matoran pointed to the flirters .

And the sin and shame in which you wallow.

They, being appalled, stalked off, chattering heatedly to one another.

(Follow the fold and stray no more)

(Stray no more, stray no more)

(If your a sinner and you pray no more)

(Follow, follow the fold.)

The song and music faded, and the spiritual Ga-Matoran looked out to the assembled Matoran before her. She began her speech.

"Brothers and sisters, resist the Shadow and he will flee. That is what the Texts tell us." Takua, Kopeke, and Matoro walked up closer to listen. "That is why I am standing here, in the Shadow's own city,—" a Ta-Matoran walked away laughing. "—on the Shadow's on street, prepared to do battle with the forces of evil. Hear me you gamblers!" She pointed to the trio, who shuffled their feet unesily. "With your dice, your cards, your Ussals! Pause and think before it is too late!" The crowd began to waver away. "You are in great danger! I am not speaking of prison or the gallows,—" The tour guide and her group fannned away, "— but of greater punishment that awaits you! Repent before it is too late! Just around the corner is our little Mission where you are always welcome to seek refuge from this jungle of sin. Come and talk to me. Do not think of me as Sargeant Hahli, but as Sister Hahli, your sister." All had vanished, save the trio now. "Join me, brothers and sisters, in resenting the Shadow, and we can put him to flight forever." Matoro shook his head and left, not wanting to hear another word. Hahli looked out of the corner of her eye to one of the Le-Matoran, he encouraged her to continue for the two remaining Matoran. "Remember, friends, it is the Save-a-Soul-Mission located at 409 West 49th Street, open all day and night with a special prayer meeting this Thursday at—" She stopped and sighed, the two Matoran were reading their scratch sheets. She walked away, dispairingly, her band following, disorderly, down the street.

* * *

This is kind of a religious fic, but there's also a lot of gambling. Read and Review! Also, we'll try to post the songs up at our hq. (Sarah: A.k.a. our homepage. Which reminds me, it's my turn to update it.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Guys and Dolls  
Fanfic by: MST  
Original Story by: Jo Swerling and Abe Burrows  
Based on the Story by: Damon Runyon  
Inspired by: My High School's Spring Musical  
Disclaimer:We do not own Bionicle, norshall weever, unlesswe go to court and gain the rights.We also don't own _Guys and Dolls_, it was originally based on Runyon's _The Idyll of Miss Sarah Brown_.

Characters:

Sister Sarah Brown  
_Hahli_

Sky Masterson  
_Sky_

Miss Adelaide  
_Macku_

Nathan Detroit  
_Hewkii_

"Grandfather" Arvide Aberanthy  
_Kongu_

Big Jule (B. S. Pully)  
_Kalama_

Nicely-Nicely Johnson  
_Takua_

Benny Southstreet  
_Kopeke_

Rusty Charlie  
_Matoro_

Harry the Horse  
_Onepu the Ussal_

Lieutenant Brannigan  
_Ally_

Agatha  
_Kai_

Calvin  
_Tamaru_

Martha  
_Amaya_

General Matilda B. Cartwright  
_Dume_

Joey Biltmore  
_Kapura_

Scranton Slim  
_Kokkan_

Mimi  
_Kotu_

Brandy Bottle Bates  
_Jaa_

The Greek  
_Gadjati_

Angie the Ox  
_Boreas_

Society Max  
_Aft_

Liver Lips Louie  
_Piatra_

Mindy  
_Agni_

Hot Box Girls  
_Kailani, Marka, Nireta, Nixie, Okoth, Pelagia, Shasa, Vhisola_

****

Singers:  
Hewkii  
(Kopeke)  
(_Takua_)  
(Crapshooters)  
_Hewkii/Kopeke/Takua  
_Random Crapshooter

Note: This takes place in Metru Nui. We have added Broadway to the Bionicle world, just so you know. Later characters may be added and we shall repost the entire list, incase you forget who is who. We are also using the script to help us. Names, lyrics, and some words were changed to fit the story. All Matoran wear clothing.

Chapter 2: The Heat is On!

Takua looked after the band as they trudged slowly away.

"Poor Miss Hahli!" he said. "I wonder why a refined doll like her is mixed up in the Mission dodge." Kopeke nodded in agreement.

"She is a beautiful doll, all right, with one hundred percent eyes."

"It is too bad that such a doll wastes all her time being good. How can she make any widgets from that?"

"Maybe she owns a piece of the Mission."

"Yeah."  
As the two were talking, Onepu, a gambling Onu-Matoran walked up behind them, smacking them on the shoulders in greeting.

"Hey! Kopeke! And who is this?"

Kopeke looked at him, quiet surprised to see him, then laughed.

"Onepu the Ussal, how are you! You remember Takua?"

"Oh, yeah! How goes it?" He held up his fist.

"Nicely, nicely, thank you." Takua answered, punching the fist. Onepu looked around.

"Tell me, what about Hewkii? Is he got a place for his crap game?" He whispered. Kopeke shook his head.

"We don't know yet." he whispered back.

"The heat is on." Takua stated.

"He's still looking for a place."

"Well tell him I'm loaded and looking for action." He began to walk away. "I just acquired five thousand potatoes."

"Five thousand widgets?" Kopeke gasped.

"Where did you acquire it?" Takua asked curiously.

"I collected the reward on father." he answered over his shoulder. The looked at each other and shrugged.

"Everybody is looking for action. I wish Hewkii a—" Kopeke was stopped short with a slap to the gut.

"Why Lieutenant Ally! Mr. Kopeke, it is Lieutenant of the Metru Nui Vahki Assistant Department."

"A pleasure."

"Any of you guys seen Hewkii?" Ally eyed them wearily.

"Which Hewkii is that?" The tall Po-Matoran turned and faced them, then began pacing.

"I mean the Hewkii who's been running a floating crap game around here, and getting away with it by moving it to a different spot every night." He stopped right in front of Takua.

"Why are you telling us this—Your Honor?" the Ta-Matoran asked nervously.

"I'm telling you this because I know you two bums work for Hewkii, rustling up customers for his crap game.

"We do?" Takua blinked, trying to seem innocent.

"Yeah!"

"Oh!" Takua smiled. Kopeke slapped his forehead.

"You can tell him for me: I know he's running around trying to find a spot. Well, nobody's gonna give him a spot, because they all know that Ally is breathing down their neck!"

Takua saw Hewkii approaching, obviously not noticing that the Lieutenant was there.

"Hi, Hewkii!" Takua waved.

"Fellows," Hewkii called, "I'm having terrible trouble. Everybody's scared on account of that busy Ally, and I can't—" He stopped short seeing the Lieutenant standing there.

"Something wrong, Mr. Hewkii?"Ally asked squinting. Hewkii gave a sickly grimce.

"Oh, hello Lieutenant. I hope you don't think I was talking about you. There are other lousy Ally's."

"Hewkii, I have just been talking to you colleagues about your crap game. I imagine you are having trouble finding a place."

"Well, the heat is on, as you must know from the fact that you now have to live on your salery." Ally glared hard, then left. Once he was gone, Matoro walked over to Hewkii.

"Did you find a place?" But he was ignored.

"What does that cop want from me? What am I— a sex maniac? I merely run a crap game for the convenience of those who want a little action, in return for which I take a small cut. Is that a crime! Yeah!"

"Hewkii! Did you find a place?" Matoro asked again.

"Did you find a place for the game?" Takua aksed. Hewkii threw his arms in the air.

"Did I find a place for the game!" he exclaimed. "Did I find— yes, I found a place!We're holding our game at the Radio City Music Hall."

"How did you fix the ushers?" Matoro gasped curiously.

"I tried all the regular places. The back of the cigar store, the funeral parlor—"

"Hewkii, you said once there might be a chance of the Biltimore Garage." Takua recalled.

"I was over to the Biltimore Garage,—" He smacked his hands on his friends shoulders. "—spoke to Kupara himself. Says he might take a chance and let me use the plave if I give him a thousand widgets."

"A thousand widgets!" Matoro's eyes grew.

"In cash." He shoved Matoro. "He won't take my marker."

"Your maker's no good, huh?"

"What do you mean?" He shoved him into Takua. "A marker ain't just a piece of paper that says: 'I.O.U. one thousand widgets. Signed, HEWKI!' A marker is like a pledge which a guy can't welch on it. It's like not saluting the flag. My marker is as good as gold, only Kupara don't think so— It don't seem possible. Me without a livelyhood. Why, I have been running the crap game ever since I was a jouvinle delinquent." Matoro bit his lip.

"Hewkii, can't you do anything?"

"What can I do, I'm broke. I can't even buy Macku a present today, and you know what today is? It is mine and Macku's fourteenth anniversary."

Takua and Matoro looked at one another.

"Yeah?" the both asked.  
"Yeah. We've been engaged fourteen years."  
"Hewkii, concentrate on the game. The town's up to here with high players." Matoro raised his hand slightly above his head. "Gadjati's in town!" He pointed to a Po-Matoron across the street.

"Jaa!" Takua pointed to a Ko-Matoran next to the one called Gadjati.

"Kokkan!" Matoro pointed to the other Po-Matoran now at the newsstand.

"I know." Hewkii rubbed his temples. "But where can I have the game?"

(_The Biltmore Garage wants a grand_)

(But we ain't got a grand on hand)

And they've now got a lock on the door

Of the public school eighty-four

(_There' the stockroom behind McCloskey's bar_)

(But Missus McCloskey ain't a good scout)

And things bein'

The way they are

The back of the police station is out

(_So the Biltmore Garage is the spot_)

But the one thousand widgets we ain't got

None of them had noticed a crapshooter walk up to them.

****

Why it's good old reliable Hewkii

(Hewkii, Hewkii, Hewkii, Hewkii)

(If you're lookin' for action)

(He'll furnish the spot)

(Even when the heat is on)

(It's never to hot)

(Not for good old reliable Hewkii)

(For it's always just a short walk)

(To the oldest established permanent)

(Floating crap game in Metru Nui)

(There are well-heeled shooters)

(Ev'rywhere, ev'rywhere)

(There are well-heeled shooters) 

(Ev'rywhere— and an awful lot of lettus)

They showed them their widgets

(For the fella who can get us there)

If we only had a lousy little grand,

We could be a millionaire

(That's good old reliable Hewkii)

(Hewkii, Hewkii, Hewkii, Hewkii)

(If the size of your bundle)

(You want to increase)

(He'll arange that you go broke)

(In quiet and peace)

(In a hide out provided by Hewkii)

(Where there are no neighbours to squawk)

(It's the oldest established)

(Permenant floating crap game in Metru Nui)

The crapshooters all bend down on one knee and reach their hands out to Hewkii and his friends.

(Where's the action?)

(Where's the game?)

Gatta have a game

Or we'll die from shame

The crapshooter began to walk over and surround the trio.

(It's the oldest established)

(Permenant floating crap game in Mewtru Nui)

"Gemtlemen, do not worry." Hewkii stood in front of them. "Hewkii's crap game will float again. My boys—" He slapped Takua and Matoro on the back. "—will let you know where it is."

The crapshooters nodded and left, leaving only Takua, Matoro, Hewkii, and a Le-Matoran named Boreas.

"Okay, Hewkii.—" Boreas said. "Say you know who else is looking for some action? Sky! Sky's in town." He looked at them and left.

"Sky!" Hewkii cried. "There is the highest player of them all!"

"Higher than Gadjati?" Matoro asked.

"Higher than anybody. Why do you think they call him Sky? That's how high he bets. I once saw him bet on five thousand widgets on a chute lurker. And another time he was sick, and he wouldn't take medicine account he had bet on ten C's that his temperature would go to 104."  
"Did it?" Takua asked, his famous curiousity beginning to tweek out.

"Did it?" Hewkii turned to Takua. "He's so lucky it went to 106. Good old Sky."

"Maybe you can borrow a thousand from Sky."

"Not Sky. With him that kind of widget ain't leding widgets—" He paused. "—It's betting widgets. So, why don't I bet him a thousand on something?" Takua's jaw dropped.

"You would bet with Sky?" He asked meekly.

"I ain't scared. I'm perfectly willing to take the risk, providing I can figure out a bet on which there is no chance of loosing." He put his hands on his friends' shoulders. "He likes crazy bets, like which lump of sugar will a Nui-Rama sit on, or how far you can kick a piece of cheesecake— Cheesecake! Ohh! Look— run into Agni's Resturaunt and ask Agni how many pieces of cheesecake he sold yesterday and also how many pieces of strudal."

"How much cheesecake and how much studel— What do you want to know for?" Matoro asked.

"Just find out! Now beat it— here comes Macku. If she hears I am running the crap game she will never set foot on me again." The two ran off as Hewkii's fiancée of fourteen years, Macku, approached. Thee dancers (Vhisola, Marka, and Okoth) followed her.

"Hello, Hewkii dear." she said extending her arms to hug him.

"Macku! Gukko!" He let go of her and she turned to the girls.

"You go ahead, gals. Order me a Ruki fish on rye and a chocolate sundae with tomato ketchup and mayonnaise."

"Okay, Macku." They chorused. They walked away whispering and giggling.

"We gotta get back to the Hot Box."

"You still rehearsing?"

"Yeah that slave driver Kumo— he's been working us all day. Finally I says, 'Look, Kumo, I'm starving! I gotta get outta here and get something to eat.' And he says, 'You don't want to eat. You just want to sneak out and meet that cheap bum, Hewkii!'" Her love was outraged.

"So what did you say to him?" His fists were clenched.

"I told him. I says, 'I'll see whoever I want!'"

"Well, don't you upset yourself. How's your cold?"

"Oh, it's much better, thank you— Hewkii! Happy Anniversary!" She held out a small red box.

"A present! For me?" He took it from her.

"I hope you like it."

He opened up the box.

"A belt!"

"Read the card!"

"'Sugar is sweet, and so is jelly, so put this belt around your belly.' That's so sweet. Look honey— about the present. I was going to get you a diamond wrist watch with a gold band and two rubies on the side."

"Hewkii, you shouldn't have!" She clapped her hands together and looked at him so lovingly, Hewkii couldn't have felt more guilty.

"It's alright— I didn't— I'm sorry." Macku frowned and shrugged it off. She hugged him.

"No, I kind of like it when you forget to give me presents. It makes me feel like we're married."

"Don't worry, honey— one of these days I'll be in the widgets, and you'll have more mink than a mink."  
"Hewkii, darling, I can do without anything just so long you don't start running that crap game again.

He fondly carressed her check and said lovingly, "The crap game! What an absurd thought!"

Takua and Matoro tip-toed over to them whispering something to one another.

"Psst!" Matoro hissed. "Psst! Hewkii!"  
"Um, darling, I think those fellas want to speak to you." Macku pointed to the two behind him. Hewkii walked over to them.

"Twelve hundred cheesecake and fifteen hundred strudel."

"Huh?" Hewkii looked at him quizically.

"Yesterday, Agni sold twelve hundred cheesecake and fifteen hundred studel."

"More studel than cheesecake. That's great!"

"Hewkii! What is this?" Macku asked. The Ga-Matoran had her hands on her hips, giving him the eye.

"Nothing, honey." he said nervously. Onepu slunk in the backround, looked about nervously, then walked up to Hewkii, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey! Any news yet?" the Onu-Matoran asked.

"Not yet, Onepu, I'll let you know." Hewkii patted him on the back.

"Okay, Hewkii." He left.

"What was that about?" Macku asked, courious to what her fiancée was up to.

"His wife's having a baby." Hewkii lied.

"Why's he asking you?"  
"He's nervous— it's his first wife." Macku nodded, understanding. Who wouldn't be nervous if their first was was having a baby? "Look, Macku, I'm expecting a fellow I know and you're hungry—"

"Hewkii, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, I just don't want your sandwich to get soggy." He looked over to Takua and Matoro. "Fellows, why don't you take Macku to the drugstore?" He turned back to her. "You see, honey, you've got a cold, and it's across the street, and there's a lot of open man holes around—"

Takua and Matoro linked arms with her and raised her a short way abouve the ground.

"Hewkii, darling, you're so thoughtful. You're just the sweetest Matoran. Goodbye. Goodbye!"

Hewkii waved goodbye to her, then began to pace, rubbing his temples. Across the street was Sky, a high bid gambler, talking to some young Matoran, fresh meat. The Po-Matoran waited for the Ta-Matoran to walked over to him. After a few seconds, Hewkii lost his patience.

"Hey, Sky! Glad to see you, friend!"

"Hewkii!" Sky walked over, bidding the fresh meat farewell. "You, old promoter, you!"

"How are you, Sky? You look great!" Hewkii held out his fist in greeting, Sky clanged his own against his friend's.

"Feel great, Hewkii. Two wonderful weeks out west in Ko-Mertru. Great place! Beautiful scenery, a slightly cool climate, and I beat 'em fifty G's at blackjack."

"Fifty G's!— Going to be in town long?"

"No, flying above to Le-Koro tomorrow."  
"Le-Koro?"

"Yea, there's a lot of action there. Want to come with me?"  
"No, I got things to do— Meantime, how about dropping over to Agni's for a piece of cheesecake or studel or something?"

"No. I think I'll go get the late results." He pulled out a scratch sheet.

"Oh!" He stopped Sky. "But you will admit that Agni has the greatest cheesecake in the city?"

"Yes, I'm quite partial to Agni's cheesecake."

"Who ain't? And yet, there are some Matoran who like Agni's strudel." Sky was disinterested. "Off hand, which do you think he sells more of, the cheesecake or the strudel?" Sky thought about it for a second.

"Well, I never give it much thought. But if everybody is like I am, I'd say Agni sells much more cheesecake than strudel."

"For how much?"

"Huh?" Sky backed away, confused.

"For how much?"

"Why, Hewkii, I never knew you to be a betting Matoran. You always take your percentage off the top."

"Well for old times' sake, I thought I'd give you a little action. I bet you a thousand widgets that yesterday Agni sold more strudel than cheesecake."

"Hewkii, let me tell you a story—"

"Oh—"

"When I was a young Matoran about to go into the world, my father says to me a ver valuable thing. He says to me like this: 'Son,' the old guy says, 'I am sorry that I am not able to bankroll you a very large start, but not having any potatoes to give you, I am now going to stake you some very valubale advise. One of these days, in your travels, a guy is going to come to you and show you a nice, brand-new deck of cards on which the seal is not yet broken, and this guy is going to offer to bet you that he can make the Jack of Spades jump out of the deck and squirt cider in your ear. But son, do not bet this Matoran, for as sure as you stand there, you are going to wind up with an earful of cider.' Now, Hewkii, I do not claim that you have been clocking Agni's cheesecake—"

"You don't think that—"

"However, if you're really looking for some action—" Sky slapped his hand over Hewkii's necktie. "I will bet you the same thousand that you do not know what color of the necktie you have on." Hewkii frowned. "Well?"

"No bet." Sky removed his hand. "Blue. What a crazy color." Takua and Matoro walked out of the drugstore, Matoro pointed over to the two talking.

"Hewkii, we took Macku to the drugstore—" the Ko-Matoran began, but was cut off.

"Don't bother me." Hewkii shoved Matoro to the ground and rubbed his temples.

"Hi ya, Sky!" Takua greeted the Ta-Matoran.

"Good. How's it with you fellows?" Sky asked, watching Takua help Matoro to his feet.

"Not bad." Matoro sighed.

"Nicely, nicely." Takua said to Sky. He looked at Hewkii. "We took Macku to the drugstore, and she says for you to be sure to pick her up after the show at the Hot Box and..." He tried to think of the rest of the message. A whack in the gut by Matoro reminded him. "'Don't be late!'"

"Yes, dear. I mean, yes—" Hewkii slapped his forehead.

"'Yes, dear.' That's husband talk if I ever heard it. Hewkii, you are trapped. In Macku, you have the kind of a girl that is most difficult to unload." Sky stated.

"I don't want to unload her. I love Macku. And a guy without a doll— well, if a guy does not have a doll— who would holler at him? A doll is a necessity."

"Hewkii, I am not putting a rap on dolls. I just say a guy should have them around when he wants them, and they are easy to find."

"Not dolls like Macku!"

"Hewkii, figuring weight for age, all dolls are the same."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then how come you ain't got a doll?" Hewkii winked at takua, letting him know he had a plan bubbling. "How come you're going to Le-Koro alone without one?" He crossed his arms in front of chest, challenging him.

"I like to travel light, but if I wish to take a doll to Le-Koro there is a large assortment available."

Hewkii could hear the Mission Band off in the distance. The rest of his plan had formed in his sly head. A sucker bet.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 2 for ya! Sorry it took so long to get up, more technical difficulties... and Sarah broke her arm and went emo on all of us.

Sarah: Cram it, will ya!

Brooks: And she's P.O.ed again.

Kaji: We're doomed.

What are we doing right now? Sleeping, eating, writing, singing the songs and working out the coreography.

****

Reviews:

**OlderFan:** Who doesn't? _Guys and Dolls _is a fabulous musical with beautiful, yet comedic songs. We not only love the movie but the high school that Brooks, Kirsten, and Sarah attend did the musical during the spring (Brooks's cousin got to be Adelaide). We work with the script to get songs and words down pat.

**kaibagirlx:** Yeah it is a little confusing at the beginning, but once more chapters are posted it starts to make more sense.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys and Dolls  
Fanfic by: MST  
Original Story by: Jo Swerling and Abe Burrows  
Based on the Story by: Damon Runyon  
Inspired by: My High School's Spring Musical  
Disclaimer: We do not own Bionicle, nor shall we ever, unless we go to court and gain the rights. We also don't own _Guys and Dolls_, it was originally based on Runyon's _The Idyll of Miss Sarah Brown_.

Characters:

Sister Sarah Brown  
_Hahli_

Sky Masterson  
_Sky_

Miss Adelaide  
_Macku_

Nathan Detroit  
_Hewkii_

"Grandfather" Arvide Aberanthy  
_Kongu_

Big Jule (B. S. Pully)  
_Kalama_

Nicely-Nicely Johnson  
_Takua_

Benny Southstreet  
_Kopeke_

Rusty Charlie  
_Matoro_

Harry the Horse  
_Onepu the Ussal_

Lieutenant Brannigan  
_Ally_

Agatha  
_Kai_

Calvin  
_Tamaru_

Martha  
_Nokama_

General Matilda B. Cartwright  
_Amaya_

Joey Biltmore  
_Kapura_

Scranton Slim  
_Kokkan_

Mimi  
_Kotu_

Brandy Bottle Bates  
_Jaa_

The Greek  
_Gadjati_

Angie the Ox  
_Boreas_

Society Max  
_Aft_

Liver Lips Louie  
_Piatra_

Mindy  
_Agni_

Hot Box Girls  
_Kailani, Marka, Nireta, Nixie, Okoth, Pelagia, Shasa, Vhisola_

Singers:  
Hahli  
_Sky  
_(Hahli and Sky)  
(_Hahli and Mission Band_)

Note: This takes place in Metru Nui. We are going to add Broadway to the Bionicle world, just so you know. Later characters may be added and we shall repost the entire list, incase you forget who is who. We are also using the script to help us. Names, lyrics, and some words were changed to fit the story. All Matoran wear clothing.

Chapter 3: The Bet, the Bettor, the Bettee, and the Lady

"Not real high class dolls!" Hewkii challenged.

"Any doll! You name her!" Sky accepted. **(_Follow the fold_) **

(_And stray no more_)

"Any doll? And I name her! Will you bet on that?" **(_Stray no more, stay no more_)**

"Will you bet a thousand dollars that if I—" **(_Put down the bottle_)**

"—name a doll you will take her to Le-Koro—" **(_And we'll say no more_)**

"—tomorrow?" Hewkii asked. **(_Follow, follow the fold_)**

"You got a bet!" They shook hands.

Hewkii pointed.

"I name her!" **(_Follow the fold_) **

(_And stray no more_)

Sky cupped his hand to his ear to hear what Hewkii had said. **(_Stray no more_)**

"Her! Cider!" **(_Stray no more_)**

Hewkii nodded. Sky gulped. He was to take Miss. Hahli to Le-Koro with him.

* * *

Kai, Tamaru and Amaya followed Hahli and Kongu into the Save-a-Soul-Mission. The trio sighed and set their instuments down. Kongu followed, setting his drum down. He looked at the cardboard sign on the wood desk. It read, "There is no peace unto the wicked.— Proverbs 23, 9." 

Hahli set her tambourine next to the sign.

"Someday, I'm going to take a pick-axe and rip Broadway from end to end." she huffed, sitting down at one of the few school desks in the main room, and shuffled with a pile of papers.

"They do that every day." Kongu muttered, picking up a news paper in an armchair next to a bookself, sat down and began to read. Sky peered through the window quickly and went to the door, opening it.

"Do you take sinners here?" he asked.

"Indeed we do— Hahli?" Kongu said, walking up to the newcomer, then looking back at his friend. Hahli rose and walked over.

"How do you do?" She asked, eyeing him thouroghly but quickly.

"My name is Kongu. Most call me 'Grandfather' Kongu." The Le-Matoran held out his hand.

"Sky." The Ta-Matoran shook the other's hand. Seconds later he put his head into his hands.

"What's wrong?" Hahli asked, placing a friendsly hand on Sky's back.

"My heart is heavy with sin."

"You poor man." Kogu stated.

Sky walked over to the armchair and sat down in it. Hahli followed and stood by his left.

"I have wasted my life in gambling and evil betting. But I have suddenly realized the terrible things betting can lead to to." He glanced at Hahli out of the corner of his eye.

"Kai!" Kongu called. The Ga-Matoran appeared in a doorway that led to another room. "Cofee" She nodded and headed off to get the energy boosting drink.

"Didn't I see you a little while ago on Broadway?" Hahli asked suspiciously.

"Possibly." Sky sighed. "I have been wandering around, trying to get up the courage to come here."

"And you are willing to give up gambling?" she questioned flatly, not believing a word he said.

"Gladly. I would never have become a fambler at all, had not fallen in with evil companions who were always offering me... sucker bets."

Kai entered with two steaming cups of coffee on a tray at that moment. She set them down on the wooden desk. Kongu thanked her quietly as she left. He picked both up and began to walk over to thw two.

"Here, young man." Kongu held out one of the cups to Sky. He took it and had a sip. The Ta-Matoran walked over to the wood desk.

"Thank you. It makes me feel good just to talk to you Matoran."

"You just go right on talking to Sister Hahli, and you'll be alright. I'm glad you found us."

"The Texts say, 'Seek and ye shall find.'"

"Very good!" Kongu laughed. "I wish we could reach more sinners like you. We are out every day, trying."

"Maybe you should try the night time."

"How's that?"

"As a former sinner, I happen to know that the best time to find sinners is between midnight and dawn. You might even try an all-night session against the Shadow."

"A very good suggestion indeed. Thank you, Brother Sky!"

"You're welcome."

Kongu sipped his coffee and began to leave.

"Coffee is so good, I can't understand why it isn't a sin."

"Fine old gentleman. I suppose he sort of— looks after you—?"

"We look after each other." Hahli said, cutting him off.

"Uh-huh. I suppose if either of you goes someplace, the other goes along?"

"Yes, of course."

"Of course."

She pulled out some pamphlets.

"Here are two of our pamphlets I'd like you to read, They will give you a great deal of comfort."

"Thank you." Sky took them from her.

"We're holding a midnight prayer meeting on Thursday, which I'm sure you will wish to attend."

"I'm sure— Miss. Hahli, I hope you will not think I am getting out of line, but I think it is wonderful to see a pretty doll— uh— a nice-looking lady like you— sacrificing herself for the sake of others. Staying here in this place— do you ever go any place else? Travel or something?" She sat down in one of the student desks.

"I would like to go to Africa."

"That is a little far. But there are a lot of wonderful places just a few hours from Metru Nui, by airship. Ever been on an airship?"

"No." Her voice was flat.

"Oh, it's wonderful—"

"Here is another pamphlet that I think you should read." She held out another pamphlet and he took it.

"Thank you— of course I will need a lot of personal help from you. My heart is as black as two feet down a Kivinika's gullet."

"I'll be speaking at the Thursday prayer meeting."

"I need some private lessons. Why don't we have dinner or something?"

"I think not, Mr. Sky."

"Sorry, just blossoming under the warmth of your kindness—" He spotted the sign. "—Hey." He picked it up. "That's wrong."

"What's wrong?"

"That's not Proverbs— it's Isaiah."

"It's Proverbs." She crossed her arms.

"Sorry. 'No peace unto the wicked.' Isaiah, chapter 57, verse 22."

Hahli picked up a copy of the Texts and flipped to the page. She slammed it shut and set it down on the desk.

"Isaiah?" Sky asked without turning to her.

"Isaiah."

"There are two things in every hotel room on the island. Sky and the Nuian Texts. I must have read the Good Books ten or twelve times."

She cocked a brow.

"_You_'ve read the Texts twelve times?"

"What's wrong with the Texts? Besides in my business the strangest information frequently comes in handy. I once won five G's on a parlay, Shadrach, Mischach, and Abednego."

"Tell me, Mr. Sky, why _are _you here?"

"I told you, I'm a sinner."

"You're lying."

"Well, lyings a sin— Look, I'm a big sinner. If you get me, it's eight to five the others'll follow. You need sinners, don't you?"

"We're managing."

"Lt's be honest, this mission is laying an egg." Hahli didn't say anything. "Why don't you let me help you? I'll bet I can fill this place with sinners."

"I don't bet."

"I'll make you a proposition." He picked up the sign and a pen, and began writting on the back of it. "When is this big meeting of yours— Thursday? I will guarantee that they will sit and listen to you."

"And what's my end of the bargain?" She watched him with courious eyes.

"Have dinner with me."

"Why would you want to have dinner with _me_?" she asked, taken aback.

"I'm hungry— Here!" He handed her the cardboard sign. She took it, examining it.

"What's this?"

"Sky's marker for twelve sinners. If you don't think it's good, ask anybody in town. I.-O.-U.— One dozen or so sinners." She looked at him, not knowing what to say. "I'll pick you up at noon tomorrow, for dinner."

"At noon?"

"It'll take us some time to get there."

"To get where?"

"My favorite restaurant."

"Where is that?"

"El Café Cubana, in Le-Koro."

"El Café Cubana? Le-Koro?"

"Where do you want to eat? White Bond?"

"Le-Koro!"

"Why not? The airship gets us there in five hours and back the same night. And the food is great."

"I now realize, Mr. Gambler, when you were describing the blackness of your heart, you didn't do yourself justice."

"And I now realize, Sister Hahli, that no matter how beautiful a Sergeant is, she's still a Sergeant."

Hahli felt her cheeks reddedn, in frustration and in embarassment.

"Please go away." She choaked out.

"Why don't you change your pitch, Sarge— Come to the Mission one and all, except guys. I hate guys!"

"I don't hate anybody!"

"Except me." She glared at him. "I am relieved to know it's just me personally and not all guys in general. It is nice to know that somewhere in the world there's a guy who might apeal to the Sergeant. I wonder what this guy will be like?"

"He will _not_ be a gambler."

"I am no interested in what he will not be— I am interested in what he will be."

"Don't worry, I'll know—"

**For I've imagined every bit of him,** (She traced a figure of a Matoran in front of her with her pointer finger)

**From his strong moral fiber,**

**To the wisdom in his head,** (She tapped Sky on his head)

**To the homey aroma of his pipe.**

**_You have wished yourself, the scars dale Gallahad,_**

**_The breakfast-eating, Brooks brother's type._ **

"Yes."

**And I shall meet him when the time is ripe.**

"You've got it all figured out, huh?"

"I have."

"_Including_ what he smokes. All figured out, huh?"

"All figured out."

**I'll know when my love comes along,**

**I won't take a chance.**

**For oh, he'll be just what I need.**

**Not some fly by night Broadway romance. **(Trailed her hand through the air)

**And you'll know at a glance**

**By the two pair of pants.**

**I'll know by the calm steady voice**

**Those feet on the ground.** (She pointed to her feet)

Sky sat in a chair in front of her.

**I'll know, as I run into his arms** (Hugs herself and shrugs shoulders)

**That at last I've come home safe and sound** (Holds shrug, then lets it go)

**And till then I shall wait**

**And till then I'll be strong**

**For I'll know when my love comes along.**

Sky rose up and shook his head.

"No, no— no— you're talking about love. You can't dope it like that. What are you picking, a guy or an Ussal?"

"I wouldn't expect a gambler to understand."

"Would you like to hear how a gambler feels about the big heart throb?"

"No!"

"Well, I'll tell you—"

**_Mine will come as a surprise to me _**(Jazz hands on both sides of head, palm facing forward

**_Mine, I leave to chance— and chemistry. _**

She crossed her arms.

"Chemistry?"

"Yeah chemistry."

**_Suddenly I'll know, when my love comes along_**

**_I'll know, then and there_**

**_I'll know, at the sight of her face_**

**_How I care, how I care, how I care_**

**_And I'll stop and stare_** (He looked into her eyes, but she turned away)

**_And I'll know long before we can speak_**

**_I'll know in my heart_** (Puts hand over heart)

**_I'll know. And I won't ever ask:_**

**_"Am I right? Am I wise? Am I smart?"_**

**_But I'll stop and I'll stare at that face in the throng_**

**_Yes I'll know when my love comes along._**

**I'll know**

**(When my love comes along)**

He kissed her lips softly. Hahli felt her heartlight beat faster, her mind wasn't allowing her to think properly. Her hand lay limply at her sides. The pretty Ga-Matoran was facinated by this lava eel.

Sky, seeing he had weakened her her forces, pulled her close to him and kissed her again, yet, this time, more passionatly. She submitted, but did not respond. The Ta-Matoran released her. She was entranced by his movements, his voice, him. He watched her, waiting for her responce. She clenched her fist and reached up, her hand open and moving slowly. Sky heard metal hitting metal, and the next thing he knew, his cheek was throbbing. He stood firm letting her know it hadn't harmed him.

"I'll drop by again tomorrow in case you want to take a crack at the other cheek." He turned and left.

Hahli picked up the marker and looked at it. She threw it in the waste basket, disgusted.

**I won't take a chance** (She stood next to one of the desks, hands on the top)

**My love will be just what I need.**

**Not some fly by night Broadway romance.**

**And till then I shall wait**

**And till then I'll be strong**

**For I'll know when my love come along.** (She sat down in her chair and sighed)

* * *

Took us long enough... -.-; 

**Reviews:**

**kaibasgirlx:** :) Yeah, he had the part before we even started. the crap game (craps as it is known here in the US) is a dice game. We're not exactly sure how it's played, but all we know is that one person roles a pair of di and the other players bet on him/her. At least... that's how we think it's played... it will be explained further in the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Guys and Dolls  
Fanfic by: MST  
Original Story by: Jo Swerling and Abe Burrows  
Based on the Story by: Damon Runyon  
Inspired by: My High School's Spring Musical  
Disclaimer: We do not own Bionicle, nor shall we ever, unless we go to court and gain the rights. We also don't own _Guys and Dolls_, it was originally based on Runyon's _The Idyll of Miss Sarah Brown_.

Characters:

Sister Sarah Brown  
_Hahli_

Sky Masterson  
_Sky_

Miss Adelaide  
_Macku_

Nathan Detroit  
_Hewkii_

"Grandfather" Arvide Aberanthy  
_Kongu_

Big Jule (B. S. Pully)  
_Kalama_

Nicely-Nicely Johnson  
_Takua_

Benny Southstreet  
_Kopeke_

Rusty Charlie  
_Matoro_

Harry the Horse  
_Onepu the Ussal_

Lieutenant Brannigan  
_Ally_

Agatha  
_Kai_

Calvin  
_Tamaru_

Martha  
_Nokama_

General Matilda B. Cartwright  
_Amaya_

Joey Biltmore  
_Kapura_

Scranton Slim  
_Kokkan_

Mimi  
_Kotu_

Brandy Bottle Bates  
_Jaa_

The Greek  
_Gadjati_

Angie the Ox  
_Boreas_

Society Max  
_Aft_

Liver Lips Louie  
_Piatra_

Mindy  
_Agni_

Hot Box Girls  
_Kailani, Marka, Nireta, Nixie, Okoth, Pelagia, Shasa, Vhisola_

****

Singers:

None

Note: This takes place in Metru Nui. We are going to add Broadway to the Bionicle world, just so you know. Later characters may be added and we shall repost the entire list, incase you forget who is who. We are also using the script to help us. Names, lyrics, and some words were changed to fit the story. All Matoran wear clothing.

Chapter 4: Biltmore Garage

Hewkii held the phone up to his ear impatiently. He tapped his foot on the metal flooring of the small booth.

"Hello— hello, is this the Biltmore Garage?— Let me talk to Kapura." Hewkii said into the reciever.

"Who's this?" the voice asked.

"Hewkii."

"This is Kapura. What do you want?"

"Kapura, I'm calling about the— er— _you_ know?"

"The what?"

"The crap game." Hewkii whispered.

"The _what_?"

"The crap game." he said a shade louder.

"Wait a minute— I got a customer."

"Hurry it up, will you?"

Three explosions could be heard, followed by a big one.

"That'll be eight widgets.— What did you say Hewkii?"

"The crap game." Hewkii almost yelled.

"Don't say that on the phone— suppose the Vahki are listening."

"I'm sorry, the dice gane— Look, Kapura, is it okay if I use your place tomorrow night?"

"If I get a thousand widgets."

"I'll have it tomorrow."

"Then call me tomorrow."

"Listen, Kapura, if you're going to take that attitude, I'll have to take the game someplace else."

"The have it someplace else."

"So where can I have it! Kapura, the dough is garunteed. Would I lie to you?"

"Yes!"

"I'm getting it from Sky."

"How do you know?"

"It's a bet— I can't lose. I bet him he could not take a doll to Le-Koro."

"Why couldn't he?"

"Because she ain't the kind of doll that _goes _to Le-Koro."

"Where does she go?"

"She don't go _no_ place. That's why I know I'm gonna win."

"Don't be so sure— It ain't an Ussal, it's a doll—"

"But Kapura—"

"Hewkii, there will be no crap game here tomorrow unless I get my dough in advance."

"Kapura you've known me for a long time."

"That's why I want it in advance."

"Well, I can't talk no more— I got to meet Macku at the Hot Box. Look, just one thing. Can I tell the guys that the game is gonna be at your place?"

"Not till I get the dough."

"Okay you'll get it! Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!"

"I hope you get stabbed by a Strudebaker!"

* * *

And there is is! It's on the shorter side, but hey! the wait was worth it, wasn't it? 

Sarah: I just found out my BFF is now here OFFICIALLY! We call her Kino (not her real name btw) but here she's called KinoLadyoftheDivine. She has a story call _Empires_. It rocked my world it'll rock yours. Now onto the reviews!

**Reviews:**  
kaibasgirlx:smirks: Ya I know, EVERYONE I know **loved** it! ...It's also histarical to see. David and Amy acted it out for us. Let's just say his cheek was red for a week!


	5. Chapter 5

Guys and Dolls  
Fanfic by: MST  
Original Story by: Jo Swerling and Abe Burrows  
Based on the Story by: Damon Runyon  
Inspired by: My High School's Spring Musical  
Disclaimer: We do not own Bionicle, nor shall we ever, unless we go to court and gain the rights. We also don't own _Guys and Dolls_, it was originally based on Runyon's _The Idyll of Miss Sarah Brown_.

Characters:

Sister Sarah Brown  
_Hahli_

Sky Masterson  
_Sky_

Miss Adelaide  
_Macku_

Nathan Detroit  
_Hewkii_

"Grandfather" Arvide Aberanthy  
_Kongu_

Big Jule (B. S. Pully)  
_Kalama_

Nicely-Nicely Johnson  
_Takua_

Benny Southstreet  
_Kopeke_

Rusty Charlie  
_Matoro_

Harry the Horse  
_Onepu the Ussal_

Lieutenant Brannigan  
_Ally_

Agatha  
_Kai_

Calvin  
_Tamaru_

Martha  
_Nokama_

General Matilda B. Cartwright  
_Amaya_

Joey Biltmore  
_Kapura_

Scranton Slim  
_Kokkan_

Mimi  
_Kotu_

Brandy Bottle Bates  
_Jaa_

The Greek  
_Gadjati_

Angie the Ox  
_Boreas_

Society Max  
_Aft_

Liver Lips Louie  
_Piatra_

Mindy  
_Agni_

Hot Box Girls  
_Kailani, Marka, Nireta, Nixie, Okoth, Pelagia, Shasa, Vhisola_

**Singers:  
****Macku  
****(_Hot Box Girls_)  
****(Macku and Hot Box Girls)  
**_**Hewkii**_

**Note: This takes place in Metru Nui. We are going to add Broadway to the Bionicle world, just so you know. Later characters may be added and we shall repost the entire list, incase you forget who is who. We are also using the script to help us. Names, lyrics, and some words were changed to fit the story. All Matoran wear clothing.**

**Chapter 5: Love Brings Tears and Sicknesses**

Kumo stepped up the stage and quieted the crowd down. Sitting in the crown was Onepu the Ussal and his date; Matoro and his fiance; Kokkan and his wife; Jaa, Gadjati, Boreas, Aft, and Piatra and whomever wanted to go with them.

"And now, for the Grand Finale of our round the world revue— we take you down on the farm with our star Miss. Macku and the Hot Box Farmerettes."

Kailani, Marka, Nireta, Nixie, Okoth, Pelagia, Shasa, and Vhisola all came running onto the stage, squealing with delight. The girls wore blue or pink skirts with straw hats, held on by pink or blue strips of checkered cloth. They all struck a pose for a second then came to the front of the stage and did the can-can. They waved to the crowd.

**(_Hello_)**

Nixie skipped of stage and grabbed a flower with four petals. She skipped to front center, the other Ga-Matoran making a semi-circle around her.(_He loves me_)

**(_He loves me not_)**

**(_He loves me_)**

**(_He loves me not_)**

The girls frowned and handed the flower down the line. When it reached Kailani they all crossed their arms in front of their chest.

**(_Uh-huh_)**

Kailani just shrugged and tossed it to the side. They all stuck the same pose: Left toe on the ground and leg bent. Left arm pointing to the left stage. Macku entered, skipping her way to center stage. When Macku began singing, they moved to a new pose: Hands on their knees and bending their legs with the beat of the music.

**I love you a bushel and a peck** (points to a Matoran in the crowd)

**A bushel and a peck**

**And a hug around the neck** (pretends to be hugging someone)

**Hug around the neck **

**And a barrel and a heap** (throws arms up in the air)

**And I'm talking in my sleep**

**About you—** (points to same Matoran from before)

**(_About you—_)** (they follow Macku's lead)

**About you—**

**(_My heart is leapin'_)** (puts hands over heartlights)

**(_Havin' touble sleepin'_) **(puts hands on cheeks and turn heads with music)

**'Cause I love you a bushel and a peck**

You bet your pretty neck I do—Hewkii entered the Hot Box at that moment. The girls and Macku placed their hands under their chins and right leg bending with the music

**(Doodle, oodle, oodle)**

**(Doodle, oodle, oodle)**

**(Doodle, oodle, oodle, ooo.)**(switched legs)

**(Doodle, oodle, oodle)**

**(Doodle, oodle, oodle)**

**(Doodle, oodle, oodle, ooo.)**

Macku ran off stage to Hewkii. The girls went into the second pose, only this time, their arms were in center stage. When they saw Macku wasn't there they looked about. Nixie spotting her first, dashed over to her, grabbed her wrist and pulled her on stage. Macku adjusted her straw hat, tied on by a pink checkered cloth.

**(I love you a bushel and a peck)**

**(A bushel and a peck, tho' it beats me all to heck)** (Macku slapped her thigh)Beats me all to heck

**How'll I ever tend the farm,**

**Ever tend the farms,**

**When I want to keep my arms**

**About you—** (points the Hewkii)

_**About you—?)** _(the girls looked at one another confused)About you—

**(_The cows and the chicken are going to the dickens_)** (puts hand on cheeks and turn heads with music)

'**Cause I love you a bushel and a peck**

**You bet your pretty neck I doThey all headed off stage skipping and singing.**

**(Doodle, oodle, oodle)**

**(Doodle, oodle, oodle)**

**(Doodle, oodle, oodle, ooo.)**

**(Doodle, oodle, oodle)**

**(Doodle, oodle, oodle)**

**(Doodle, oodle, oodle, ooo.)**

Kailani twirled before going off stage and waved.

"Goodbye! Goodbye now! Goodbye—!" Nixie pulled her off.

The crowd began to fade away. Onepu's date began walking away, arms akimbo. He fell to his knees, pleading with her. She huffed in defeat and nodded. Onupe shot up, grabbed her by the waist, tossed her over his shoulder and left the building.

Hewkii sat down at one of the tables. The waiter brought him some coffee while he waited. The orchestra began to play 'Home, Sweet Home'.

**I love you a bushel and a peck—**

**That lousy Kapura—**

Macku entered wearing a robe, carrying a cardboard box that read "Sally's Wedding Shop" and a book. She placed the box on one of the tables. Hewkii rose to greet her. The two lovers gave the other a quick embrace.

"Hello, Hewkii." Macku said.

"Hello, pie face."

"How are you, handsome?"

"Fine. What have you got there?"

"A book."

"A book!" He looked at her amber eyes. "You're always reading books. You're becoming a regular bookie."

"Hewkii darling, this is very interesting. The doctor gave it to me. I went to him about my cold." She sat down in a chair with her book.

"How _is_ your cold?"

"It's the same. So the doctor asked me how long I had had it, and I told him a long time, and I said I thought it was on account of my dancing with hardly any clothes on, which is what I ussualy wear, so he said to read this book, because he said it might be due to psycology."

"You haven't got _that_, have you?"

"Hewkii, this is the psycology that tells you why girls do certain kinds of things."

"Oh!—Would ityou what kind of doll would go for a certain kind of guy which you wouldn't think she would do so?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just for instance. There are certain dolls you can almost bet they wouldn't go for certain guys."

"Hewkii, no matter fow terrible a fellow seems you can never be sure that some girl won't go for him. Take us." She put her arm around his neck. Hewkii nodded.

"Yeah."

"Hewkii darling. Starting with next week, I'm going to get a raise. So with what I'll be making, I wondered what you would think— maybe we could finally get married."

"Well, of course we're going to, sooner or later."

"I know, Hewkii—" She sneezed. "—but I'm starting to worry about Mother."

"Your mother? What about your mother?"

"Well, Hewkii, this is something I never told you before, but my mother, back in Ga-Metru... she thinks we're married already."

"Why would she think a thing like that?"

"I couldn't be engaged for fourteen years, could I? Matoran don't do that in Ga-Metru. They all get married."

"Then why is it such a small district?"

"Anyway— I wrote her I was married."

"You did, huh?"

"Uh, huh. Then, after about two years—" She halted her sentence, wincing.

"_What_ after about two years?"

"We had a baby." she answered in a small voice. He folded his arms.

"You told your mother we had a baby."

"I had to, Hewkii. Mother wouldn't have understood if we hadn't."

"What type of baby was it?" Hewkii sighed.

"It was a boy. I named him after _you_, Hewkii."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"And— uh— where is Hewkii, Jr., supposed to be _now_?"

"He's in boarding school." Hewkii nodded. "I wrote Mother he won the Akilini game last Saturday."

"I wish I had a bet on it."

"But Hewkii—" She turned to him. "— that's not all, Hewkii."

"Don't tell me he has a little sister."

"All those years, Hewkii. Mother believes in big families."

"Just give me the grand total." Macku held out her hand.

"Five."

"Your mother must be a glutton for punishment." he said under his breath.

"Anyway, Hewkii, now we're finally getting married, and it won't be a lie any more."

"Macku, how could you do such a thing! To a nice old broad like your mother?"

"But Hewkii, you don't even know my mother!"

"But I'll be meeting her soon, and what'll I tell her? What'll I tell her I did with the five kids? Traded them to the Phillies or something. What are we going to do?"

"We could get married."

"But marriage ain't something you jump into like it was a kettle of fish. We ain't ready."

"I'm ready, Hewkii." She picked up the box on the table. "What do you think I got in this box?" She shoved it under his nose. "Hewkii! What do you think I got in this box?" He read the cover.

"I can't guess."

"It's a wedding veil. I've had it for three years. I won't show it to you, because it's bad luck— Would you like to see it?"

"It's bad luck." Hewkii looked at her as if she was crazy.

"So you see, Hewkii darling, I got the veil." She set the box down on the table. "All we need now is our license and our blood test."

"Our what?"

"Blood test. It's a law."

"What a city! First they close my crap game, then they open my veins."

"Hewkii, you're not planning to run your crap game again?"

"Macku, how can you think such a thing! Why do you think I give up the crap game. It's because I love you, and I want us to be the happiest married couple that there is in the world—"

"Anybody see an earing?" Macku and Hewkii looked at Kotu who just entered. She was wearing a short robe, half dressed. The Ga-Matoran had one large earing in and the other missing.

"I don't think so." Macku said, giving a perfunctory look. Kotu spotted Hewkii and frowned.

"You!" She pointed to him, Hewkii looked at her cofused and offened. "I'm all dated up tomorrow with Aft and he breaks on account of your dopey crap game. Honest, Macku, I pity you—" She saw something bight orange laying on the gound. "Oh, here it is." She picked it up and put it in her ear, leaving the two alone. Hewkii angry and Macku furious about the crap game.

Hewkii turned to his fiancé and fell to his knees.

"Macku, look at me. I'm down on my knees." He took her hand in his. Macku snatched her hand away, turning from him.

"Oh, get up. I reminds me of your crap game." She sneezed. He got up and did his best to comfort her, but she tugged away from him every time.

"Look, you're gtting yourself upset— you and I are going to be alright— after all, we love each other, and we're going to get married—"

"I don't believe you anymore."

"But it's true. You'll feel better tomorrow; come on, cheer up, honey—" He chucked her under her chin. "Let's see that old smile—" No response. "That's my girl. See you tomorrow." She sneezed and he walked off, whistling 'Bushel and a Peck.'

Macku sat down in a chair behind her and opened her book, reading outloud.

"It says here—"The avereage unmarried female, basically insecure

**Due to some long frustration, may react**

**With psychosomatic symptoms,**

**Difficult to endure**

**Afeecting the upper respiratory tract. **(She looked up from the book.)

**In other words, just from waiting around**

**For that plain little band of gold**

**A Matoran— can develop a cold**

**You can spray her wherever**

**You figure the streptococci lurk**

**You can give her a shot for whatever she's got**

**But it just won't work**

**If she's tired of getting the fish-eye**

**From the hotel clerk**

**A Matoran— can develop a cold **(She looked back down at her book.)

"It says here:—"

**The female remaining single, just in a legal sense**

**Shows a neurotic tendency;**— See note—"—Note:—"**Chronic, organic syndroms, toxic or hypertense**

**Involving the eye, the ear, and the nose, and throat**

**She stood up and set the book down.**

**In other words just from worrying**

**Whether the wedding in on or off**

**A Matoran— can develop a cough.** (She coughed.)

**You can feed her all day**

**With the vitamin A and the Bromo Fizz**

**But the medicine never gets anywhere near**

**Where the trouble is**

**If she's getting a kind of name for herself**

**And the name ain't his!** (She pointed to the door in which Hewkii left out of. Her voice of sweet meditation.)

**A Matoran— can develop La Grippe**

**When they get on the train for Ta-Metru**

**And she can hear church bells chime** (She put a cupped hand to her ear as if hearing bells tolling. She suddenly got angry.)

**Then they get off at Ga-Metru**

**For the fourteenth time**

**A Matoran— can develop La Grippe**

**Hm! La Grippe**

**La post nasal drip—**

**With the whezzes, and the sneezes,**

**And a sinus that's really a pip** (She picked up a chair and slammed it down a few steps from the table it was at.)

**From the lack of community property** (She put her left foot on the chair)

**And a feeling she's getting too old** (Her right leg went on the chair)

**A Matoran— can develop a big, bad cold!**

Macku sneezed loudly and sat down in the chair, crying.

* * *

This really make you feel for her doesn't it? Hewkii's a big, ugly jerk! Will plots form? What the heck is going on here? Are we mean or what? I don't, you tell me! Sarah's eating food. She always eats while she writes. How does she stay so thin? Find out _everything_ in the next chapter!

**Review Time!**

kibasgirlx: It was short due to some, um, technical difficulties, that and my totaly cool new lap top! Whoo! I love wireless connections! And pie, pie's really good.


	6. Chapter 6

Guys and Dolls  
Fanfic by: MST  
Original Story by: Jo Swerling and Abe Burrows  
Based on the Story by: Damon Runyon  
Inspired by: Our High School's Spring Musical  
Disclaimer: We do not own Bionicle, nor shall we ever, unless we go to court and gain the rights. We also don't own _Guys and Dolls_, it was originally based on Runyon's _The Idyll of Miss Sarah Brown_.

Characters:

Sister Sarah Brown  
_Hahli_

Sky Masterson  
_Sky_

Miss Adelaide  
_Macku_

Nathan Detroit  
_Hewkii_

"Grandfather" Arvide Aberanthy  
_Kongu_

Big Jule (B. S. Pully)  
_Kalama_

Nicely-Nicely Johnson  
_Takua_

Benny Southstreet  
_Kopeke_

Rusty Charlie  
_Matoro_

Harry the Horse  
_Onepu the Ussal_

Lieutenant Brannigan  
_Ally_

Agatha  
_Kai_

Calvin  
_Tamaru_

Martha  
_Nokama_

General Matilda B. Cartwright  
_Dume_

Joey Biltmore  
_Kapura_

Scranton Slim  
_Kokkan_

Mimi  
_Kotu_

Brandy Bottle Bates  
_Jaa_

The Greek  
_Gadjati_

Angie the Ox  
_Boreas_

Society Max  
_Aft_

Liver Lips Louie  
_Piatra_

Mindy  
_Angi_

Hot Box Girls  
_Kailani, Marka, Nireta, Nixie, Okoth, Pelagia, Shasa, Vhisola_

****

Singers:

Takua

(Kopeke)

Both

Note: This takes place in Metru Nui. We are going to add Broadway to the Bionicle world, just so you know. Later characters may be added and we shall repost the entire list, incase you forget who is who. We are also using the script to help us. Names, lyrics, and some words were changed to fit the story. All Matoran wear clothing.

Chapter 6: Why Guys do Things for Their Dolls

The Mission Band marched along Broadway, playing 'Follow the Fold.' Amaya held up a sign that read "There is no peace unto the wicked— Proverbs 23, 9 (X'ed out) Isaiah 57, 22." Kai followed with a trombone, Tamaru behind her with a cornet, Kongu behind him with drums and cymbals, and Hahli in the rear with her tambourine. Sky follows them, Hahli receptive to his company. The pretty Ga-Matoran gave an annoyed flounce. None of them notice Takua following them, stalking them. Kopeke walked after Takua, who'd just noticed him.

"Hey, Takua!" Kopeke called, observing the direction of his friend's gaze. "What are you looking at?" Takua looked at him delighted.

"Sky was just following Miss. Hahli, and you should have seen her." He imitated her snootiness. "She give him a look that would have cooled off a Kane-Ra Bull at mating time."

"Great! Just so he won't take her to Le-Koro."

"Le-Koro! He couldn't take this doll to Ga-Metru— Where's Hewkii? He ought to start lining up the game."

"I don't know— I suppose trying to see Macku. She's mad at him again." He peered off at the Colloseum clock.

"That Miss. Macku. She is always taking his mind off honest work."

"Yes, it's too bad that a smart businessman like Hewkii has to go and fall in love with his own fiancée."

"Kopeke, that is his weakness, and we should be tolerant, because I am told that it is a worldwide weakness. Look!"

**What's playing at the Roxy **(He pointed to the movie theater across the road)

**I'll tell you what's playing at the Roxy (**He pointed to himself)

**A picture about a Po-Matoran,**

**So in love with a Ga-Matoran **(Fluttered his eyes)

**That he sacrifices ev'rything**

**And moves all the to Biloxi**

**That's what's playing at the Roxy.**

**(What's in the daily news) **(He picked up a newspaper)

**(I'll tell you what's in the daily news)**

He showed a newspaper to Takua. The Ta-Matoran read a bit of it.

**(Story about a guy) **(He pointed to the story)

**(Who bought his wife a small ruby,)**

**(With what otherwise would have been his daily dues)**

**(That's what's in the daily news.)**

He put the paper away.

**What's happening all over? **(Spead his arms out to Broadway)

**I'll tell you what's happening all over.**

**Guys sitting at home by a television set,**

**Who one used to be something of a Rover.**

**That's what's happening all over**

**Love is the thing that has licked 'em**

**And it looks like Hewkii's just another victim.**

**Yes sir,**

**When you see a guy, **(He pointed both hands at himself)

**Reach for stars in the sky, **(Pointed to the sky)

**You can bet that he's doing it for some doll. **(Did a girlish pose)

**(When spot a john waiting out the rain)**

Kopeke pulled up the collar of he blue checkered coat.

**(Chances are he's insane) **(swirly signs on both sides of his head)

**(As only a John can be for a Jane.)**

**When you meet a gent**

**Paying all kinds of rent**

**For a flat that could flatten the Taj Mahal! **(Raised hands upward, palms up)

**_Call it sad,_ **(Frowned)

**_Call it funny, _**(Smiled)

**_But it's better than even money_ **(Box stepped around each other)

They pounded their fists.

**That the guys only doing it for some doll.**

Kopeke leaned against his friend.

**(When you see a joe) **(Right hand in 'L' shape over eyes and on forehead)

**(Saving half of his dough)**

**(You can bet there'll be a mink in it for some doll.)**

**When a bum buys wine**

**Like a bum can't afford **(Pulled out his pockets)

**It's a cinch that the bum**

**Is under the thumb of some little broad.**

**(When you meet a mug,)**

**(Lately out of the jug,)**

**(And he's still lifting platinum folderol)**

He gestured his hand with plucking.

**_Call it hell,_ **(Pointed downward)

**_Call it heaven,_ **(Pointed upward)

**_It's probably twelve to seven_**

**_That the guy's_**

They pounded their fists.

**_Only doing it for some doll._ **(They pointed to a Ga-Matoran)

A pretty Ga-Matoran, followed by a Le-Matoran lugging around tons of boxes, walked past them. Takua and Kopeke watched as the Ga-Matoran dropped a handkerchief on the ground. The Le-Matoran bent down and picked it up, dropping a few boxes as he did so. He handed her hankie to her and scooped up the boxes. The two continued down the street, him dropping boxes every three bios.

**(When you see a sport)**

**(And his cash has run short)**

**(Make a bet that he's banking it on some doll.)**

**When a guy wears tails**

**With the front gleaming white**

**Who the hell do you think**

**He's tickling pink **(Kopeke acted like a female, hand over mouth, and pretending to giggle. Takua held his other hand while on one knee)

**On Saturday night?**

**(When a lazy slob takes a good, steady job)**

**(And he smells from Vitalis and Barbasol**

**_Call it dumb,_ **(Kopeke pointed to Takua, Takua pointed to himself, as if offended)

**_Call it clever,_ **(They both pointed to Kopeke, who smiled)

**Ah, but you can give odds forever**

**That the guy's only going it **

**For some doll, some doll, some doll,**

**The guy's only doing it for some doll!**

**_

* * *

_**

This chapter has nothing about gays and lesbians. So, if this brought any offence to anyone, we humbly apologize to you. Now, at http (backslash backslash semicolon) www (dot) freewebs (dot) com (backslash) guysanddolls1 (backslash) is a whole new setup. We welcome you to go and check it out. There is now a small spoiler page. You will be able to read part of the next chapter.

_Nine Days of Horror_ will be shortly updated. Brooks has had a major writer's block due to writing everyday. We've tried everything, but it's not working. If you have any ideas, contact us.


	7. Chapter 7

Guys and Dolls  
Fanfic by: MST  
Original Story by: Jo Swerling and Abe Burrows  
Based on the Story by: Damon Runyon  
Inspired by: My High School's Spring Musical  
Disclaimer: We do not own Bionicle, nor shall we ever, unless we go to court and gain the rights. We also don't own _Guys and Dolls_, it was originally based on Runyon's _The Idyll of Miss Sarah Brown_.

Characters:

Sister Sarah Brown  
_Hahli_

Sky Masterson  
_Sky_

Miss Adelaide  
_Macku_

Nathan Detroit  
_Hewkii_

"Grandfather" Arvide Aberanthy  
_Kongu_

Big Jule (B. S. Pully)  
_Kalama_

Nicely-Nicely Johnson  
_Takua_

Benny Southstreet  
_Kopeke_

Rusty Charlie  
_Matoro_

Harry the Horse  
_Onepu the Ussal_

Lieutenant Brannigan  
_Ally_

Agatha  
_Kai_

Calvin  
_Tamaru_

Martha  
_Nokama_

General Matilda B. Cartwright  
_Amaya_

Joey Biltmore  
_Kapura_

Scranton Slim  
_Kokkan_

Mimi  
_Kotu_

Brandy Bottle Bates  
_Jaa_

The Greek  
_Gadjati_

Angie the Ox  
_Boreas_

Society Max  
_Aft_

Liver Lips Louie  
_Piatra_

Mindy  
_Agni_

Hot Box Girls  
_Kailani, Marka, Nireta, Nixie, Okoth, Pelagia, Shasa, Vhisola_

****

Singers:  
Gamblers, Matoro, Kopeke, Onepu the Ussal, Kalama

Note: This takes place in Metru Nui. I am going to add Broadway to the Bionicle world, just so you know. Later characters may be added and I will repost the entire list, incase you forget who is who. I am also using the script to help me. Names, lyrics, and some words were changed to fit the story. All Matoran wear clothing.

Chapter 7: "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow"!; Lunchtime

It was around lunchtime when the Mission Band returned back to the Mission. Kai, Tamaru, and Amaya followed Kongu, all four weary and discouraged. Hahli followed them, glancing over her shoulder every now and then, checking for their stalker.

"Well, we finally lost him." she sighed in relief, a small smile on her mask.

"I do think you should have paid some attention to him." Kongu said, acting as if he hardly cared.

"Yes," Kai said, looking at her friend, "he attended every street meeting we had this morning. He must be interested in our work." She hadn't have half the mind to understand what was going on.

"Very." Hahli said, disgusted.

"By the way, you spoke beautifully this morning, Hahli."

"No, I can't reach these Matoran." The pretty Ga-Matoran crossed her arms in front of her chest, disconsolately, holding he tambourine. "I should have never have volunteered for this post— Well, let's go in for lunch." Kai, Tamaru, and Amaya headed into the Mission. "And I was going to convert Broadway all by myself. I was going to take these gamblers and have them just begging to come to the Mission!" She entered the Mission and immediately spotted Sky's Marker in the trash basket. She sighs and walks back outside, Kongu patted her on the back. Her blue eyes lingered on the paved ground

A shadow gently set upon them. Hahli looked up from the ground. She and Kongu jumped when they saw who it was, General Dume. Hahli dropped the marker.

"General Dume!" Hahli gasped.

"Good morning, Hahli, Kongu." Dume said

"Good morning, General." Kongu greeted.

"We didn't know you were coming to town, General." Hahli stated, slightly nervous.

"I got in early this morning. I've spent the last hour trying to find you." Dume, put one of his hands on his hips. Kai appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We've been holding some extra street meetings, trying to stimulate more interest—"

"Good morning, General." Kai said, smiling.

"Good morning— Hahli, there's something I want to talk to you about." Dime looked back at Hahli.

"Won't you come inside," Hahli began to move towards the door, "and have some lunch with us?"

"No, I don't have time, young one. I have several other calls to make— Hahli, we at headquarters have come to a definate conclusion. We've decided to close this branch of the Mission.

"Oh no."

"Close the Mission!" Kongu gasped. He looked at Hahli, who seemed more than disappointed. Was she heartbroken? The pretty Ga-Matoran closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was calmer and no trace of sadness left, only confusion and anger.

"But, General, please! Someone can do good here, even if I can't." Hahli pleaded. She looked about ready to fall on her knees and beg.

"Hahli, there are so many calls on us, so many other places where our work is really needed." Dume stated, he didn't seem the least bit fanned by what the Mission's Sargeant said.

"But we're doing much better now." Kongu said, stepping at Hahli fading away from any hope of staying.

"We've announced a big meeting for tomorrow night." Kai added.

"You've announced a meeting!" Dume seemed slightly cheered up, but frowned almost immediatly. "But will anyone be here? Will anyone come?" Sky saw and heard all that had happened and decided to round the corner he had been hiding behind.

"Pardon me—" Hahli frowned at him and was ready to charge him, had not General Dume been there. "I couldn't help but over hearing— General. My name is Sky, former sinner." He took his hand and shook it.

"How do you do?" Dume asked, quite shocked at seeing the Ta-Matoran.

"How do you do?— I wish to protest the closing of this Mission. I believe Miss. Hahli can be a big sucsess here." He patted her back friendily. Hahli wanted to back away, but found herself trapped between Dume and Sky.

"I am glad to hear you say that," He looked at him, then at Hahli, who seemed to be slightly nervous. "but I'm not so certain."

"A dollar will get you ten."

"What!" Dume gasped, not understanding what that ment. He looked at Hahli, who shrugged somewhat.

"General, might I make a suggestion—" Sky picked up the marker from where it lay on the ground. He hid it behind his back.

"Yes." Dume cocked an eyebrow.

"Why don't you come to the meeting tomorrow night and find out for yourself—" He crossed Hahli, dropping the marker in her tambourine, and stood on the other side of her. "Don't you think that would be a good idea?" Hahli looked down at the tambourine and bit her lip.

"Well, if I thought the Mission had a chance—"

"General, I personally guarantee you one dozen genuine sinners." she said, cutting Dume off, reading the marker.

"Hallelujah!" Dume praised.

"Hallelujah!" Sky said, mimiking the General.

* * *

Not too far off, a group of crap shooters, following Onepu the Ussal, he looked ahead and nodded and walked to the back where Kopeke and Matoran were quietly chatting. Onepu tapped the dark grey masked Matoran. Kopeke moved to the center of the group. 

"You all got Harakeke flowers?" There was a murmer of a 'yes' or something like it, but it was a slurred. "Remember, no one will be let in the game without they got Karakeke flowers. It's like a... password."

"Okay," Onepu said, "but where's the game?" The other gamblers agreed. They all soon began to shout, when they saw Hewkii walking up the street.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Kopeke said to the mob. He walked nervously and quickly over to his Po-Matoran friend. "Hewkii is it all set? Can I tell the guys that it's at the Biltimore Garage?"

"Not yet." he said, shaking his head. "I got to stall 'em for a while. Kapara wants his dough first."

"But it's eleven o'clock— they won't stick around much longer." Kopeke, eyed the group behind him wearily. He flashed them a smile to think that the two of them were just consulting one another.

"So sue me. I left Takua—" Insert Kopeke's groan. "—at my hotel to wait for the money from Sky. It'll be there." Takua sauntered up to them just at that moment, eating a sandwich. Hewkii grabbed his collar. "Where's the dough?" Takua took a bit bite of his sandwich and motioned for Hewkii to wait while he chewed and swallowed.

"It hasn't come yet." Takua said, half of his bit still in his mouth. Hewkii shook him, causing the poor Ta-Matoran to choke.

"I told you to wait for it." Hewkii said through grinding teeth.

"I had to get some groceries." He held up his sandwich. "I felt faint." Hewkii let go of him and rubbed his temples. Takua took another bite of his sandwich. Hewkii annoyed, tried to take it away.

"Get beck to the hotel and wait for the money from Sky and _don't_ come back here without it, even if you starve to death." Hewkii grabbed him by the collar again, then shoved him in the direction of the hotel.

"Okay, Hewkii." Takua saluted, taking yet another bite of his sandwich before walking away. Hewkii rubbed his temples and looked at Kopeke, who was about to say something. The Po-Matoran, frowned and pushed his friend. Onepu the Ussal shook his head and walked over to a fuming Hewkii.

"Where's the game, Hewkii?" Onepu asked.

"Hey, Onepu the Ussal, how are you, Onepu. How's everything in Onu-Metru?"

"Hewkii, if you do not have no place for your game, tell us, and we will seek elsewhere for entertainment."

"Now take it easy, Onepu."

"I hope, Hewkii, you will not spoil our evening, in as much as I happen to be entertaining a very prominent guest tonight. I think you have heard of him." Onepu pointed to a large Matoran behind him. "I would like you you to meet Kalama from Ta-Koro." Hewkii walked over to Kalama and held out his fist. The Ta-Matoran clanged it, quite brutly, with his own. Onepu and Kopeke hold.

"Why, how do you do, Kalama?" Hewkii said, ingratiatingly. "Welcome to our fair part of the city, in which as you know the heat is on. But just be patient and you'll get some action." Kalama eyed Hewkii, just standing there, eye not blinking.

"What do you say, Kalama, shall we stick around or shall we blow?" Onepu asked.

"I came here to shoot crap." Kalama said positivly, nodding. "Let's shoot crap."

"Sure, sure." Hewkii said, trying to ease his nervous nerves.

"Hewkii, if there is no crap game tonight, I am sure Kalama will be considerably displeased; and Kalama does not like to be displeased, as you can find out from those citizens who, at one time or another, displeased him. Although I will admit, it is very hard to find such citizens in view of the fact that they are no longer around and about."

"Why, Onepu, you don't think I would be so rude as to displease a gentleman like Kalama here, do you?" Hewkii put his hand of Kalama's arm. "Kalama, believe me when I tell you that when Hewkii— when Hewkii—" The Po-Matoran patted Kalama's chest, and felt a gun. Kalama smirked, slightly, as Hewkii withdrew his hand as quick as lightning. "—when Hewkii arranges something— you can count on it that—" He petered out when he saw Ally stroll over to the group. The group, practically being lined up, hid their masks in their hats.

"Well, well! An interesting gathering indeed. The cream of society— Boreas— Aft— Matoro— Piatra." As one by one their identities were revealed, they removed their hats. "Hey, Onepu the Ussal all the way from Onu-Metru, and—" He stopped in front of Kalama. "Pardon me, I'm ver bad on names, but your look familiar. Mind telling my where you're from?"

Kalama chewed on his cigar for a moment.

"East Ta-Metru."

"Oh? What do you do there?"

"I'm a scout master."

"Well, don't ever help my mother across the street." He noticed the flowers and smelt the one on Matoro's laple. "Mmm— lovely." He looks over thie line-up of flower laples. "This looks like the male chorus from 'Blossom Time.' What's the occasion?"

"Well, we— er—" Hewkii looked down the line of Matoran for a lie to tell.

"It's a party!" Kopeke stated.

"Indeed! What kind of party?"

At that moment, Macku was walking, backwards, and waving to some of the Hot Box Girls.

"Goodbye, girls, see you tomorrow! Goodbye! Goodb—" Kopeke snagged her around the waist and leads her over to Ally.

"It's a bachelor dinner. Hewkii's getting married." the sly Ko-Matoran said to the Lieutenant.

"What!?" Macku gasped, confused and excieted.

Onepu caught onto the plan and dragged Hewkii, forcefully, over to Macku. Hewkii wrapped an arm around his fiancée's shoulders, was shocked and showing it.

"That is correct, Lieutenant! It's a bachelor dinner. Hewkii's getting married." Onepu said with a dopey grin on his mask.

"Yes, sir!" Kopeke said, grinning as foolishly as the others who had caught on. "For—"

—He's a jolly good fellow,

For he's a jolly good fellow

For he's a jolly good fellow—

"Which _nobody _can deny." Kalama said, smirking as he slapped Hewkii on the back, almost upsetting the now stuck Po-Matoran.

Macku was grinning in pure delight, mind filled with all sorts of things. Things which Hewkii _feared_. She clapped her hands together and looked at Hewkii. He felt a slight ping of guilt bubble it's way into his already unsettled stomach.

"Hewkii darling, I'm so thrilled! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a surprise." Hewkii said, stating the truth.

"But when I saw you standing here with all these—" She looked at them with a slight disgust, tried to smile sweetly. "—fine gentlemen, I never dreamed it was a bachelor dinner. I thought it was a—"

"Oh, it's a bachelor dinner." he said, solemnly, dropping it.

"It's a bachelor dinner." Kopeke said, coming to the rescue.

"Yes, sir! A bachelor dinner."

"Just think after fourteen years I'm finally going to become Mrs. Hewkii. Time certainly does fly." Macku said excitedly.

"Tell me, Hewkii. When is the happy day?" Ally said, butting into the affair.

"When will it be, Hewkii?" Macku asked sweetly. Hewkii looked at her and shrugged.

"Well—"

"Hewkii, these good fellows are nice enough to give you a bachelor dinner. You should atleast tell them the wedding date."

"Well, we need time for a license and our blood tests." Hewkii shouted.

"You could elope." Ally suggested.

"What?" Hewkii looked at him.

"You could drive down to Ta-Metru— what's the name of that section?"

"Piniwink?" Kopeke said, speaking up. They other gamblers smacked him in the gut.

"Not Piniwink, no, Hewkii, Enderton. They'll marry you right away. They don't ask you for a blood test."

"Aint's that unhealthy?" Hewkii asked.

"Hewkii, that's a great idea— elope." Onepu said. "I'll lend you my getaway Rahi." The assembled group looked at him. "My Ussal—"

Macku threw her arms around Hewkii. "Oh, Hewkii, let's do it." Hewkii sighed in defeat.

"Well— what the Karzahni—" He hugged her back. The gamblers and said their congrats.

"My congratulations too, Hewkii. And I only hope there is nothing in _heredity_." Ally said, leaving.

"Hewkii, I got do many things to do before we elope. You'll be at the Hot Box, tomorrow night?" she pressed, fluttering her eyes.

"I'll have a table reserved and I'll be all dressed up in whatever you elope in."

"Oh, Hewkii, I'm so happy. I ought to wire my mother. Only, what'll I wire her?"

"Send a telegram and date it back."

"I'd better wait until we have five children. It won't take us long." She looked at him mischievously. She muttered things aloud as she left, the gamblers watched her leave, all looking at her wide eyed.

"Hewkii, you are indeed a very lucky fellow. A most beautiful doll, indeed. Do you agree, Kalama?"

"Tell me, how long you known the doll?"

"Fourteen years." Hewkii said, looking down as he adjusted his hat. Kopeke darted over to his friend.

"Hewkii, you'd better find a place!" the Ko-Matoran warned.

"How can I? The money from Sky ain't come yet."

"Maybe it won't come! Maybe he took that doll to Le-Koro.

"He couldn't have! How could he! She couldn't have gone!"

The Mission Band marched in front of them. Nokama was carrying a sign that read "All Night Crusade Against the Shadow" in bold letters. Kai, Tamaru, and Kongu followed, playing 'Follow the Fold'. Hahli was nowhere in sight, nor her stalker, Sky.

Hewkii looked at this, shocked, then fell back, fainted, into Kopeke's arms.

* * *

Narrator: From the author of _Empires_ and _To Be..._

Vakama: When someone is promised to you, it's hard to let go.

Narrator: Cowritten by the author of _The Everbinding Tales_ and _The Confusing Tales_...

Jala: I won't fail you!

Hali: I trust you.

Narrator: A story of truth and faith...

Ashtriana: Do your hardest to protect her!

Razar: Did you ever not believe in me?

Narrator: _Crossed Roads_. Coming in July 2007.

_Promises are tested.

* * *

_

After _Guys and Dolls_, who thinks we should do another musical? And if so, which one? 


	8. Chapter 8

Guys and Dolls  
Fanfic by: MST  
Original Story by: Jo Swerling and Abe Burrows  
Based on the Story by: Damon Runyon  
Inspired by: Our High School's Spring Musical  
Disclaimer: We do not own Bionicle, nor shall we ever, unless we go to court and gain the rights. We also don't own _Guys and Dolls_; it was originally based on Runyon's _The Idyll of Miss Sarah Brown_.

Characters:

Sister Sarah Brown  
_Hahli_

Sky Masterson  
_Sky_

Miss Adelaide  
_Macku_

Nathan Detroit  
_Hewkii_

"Grandfather" Arvide Aberanthy  
_Kongu_

Big Jule (B. S. Pully)  
_Kalama_

Nicely-Nicely Johnson  
_Takua_

Benny Southstreet  
_Kopeke_

Rusty Charlie  
_Matoro_

Harry the Horse  
_Onepu the Ussal_

Lieutenant Brannigan  
_Ally_

Agatha  
_Kai_

Calvin  
_Tamaru_

Martha  
_Nokama_

General Matilda B. Cartwright  
_Amaya_

Joey Biltmore  
_Kapura_

Scranton Slim  
_Kokkan_

Mimi  
_Kotu_

Brandy Bottle Bates  
_Jaa_

The Greek  
_Gadjati_

Angie the Ox  
_Boreas_

Society Max  
_Aft_

Liver Lips Louie  
_Piatra_

Mindy  
_Agni_

Hot Box Girls  
_Kailani, Marka, Nireta, Nixie, Okoth, Pelagia, Shasa, Vhisola_

****

Singers:

Hahli

Note: This takes place in Metru Nui. We are going to add Broadway to the Bionicle world, just so you know. Later characters may be added and we shall repost the entire list, incase you forget who is who. We are also using the script to help us. Names, lyrics, and some words were changed to fit the story. All Matoran wear clothing.

Chapter 8: Le-Koro

Music blasted and dancing flared. The streets of Le-Koro were filled with couples, dancers, and partiers. Among this crowd was Sky and Hahli. The Ta-Matoran ushered her into a building. She looked about, but it was too much for her prim soul. Sky sighed and followed her.

Out on the street a young, fashionable couple was dancing not too far away, from where Hahli had stopped. Sky walked up to her, and accidentally bumped into the Ga-Matoran. Her husband growled. Sky apologized and continued over to Hahli. He grabbed her arm and the walked, quickly, over to an empty table. The headwaiter saw them and walked over to them with enormous menus. He handed one to Hahli, smiling and talking to her, while he Handed the other to Sky without looking. Sky was about to say something, when Hahli stopped him.

"A ham sandwich." she said. Everyone looked at her, giving her an incredulous look.

After their meal, Hahli was walking around with a guidebook, Sky following. She pointed to a monument.

"_El Santo Cristo_, the second oldest mission in Le-Koro come on." Hahli said dragging Sky along.

"Where to?" Sky asked.

"To the oldest, of course." She pointed to an old prison-like building. "'Don't miss the dungeons where prisoners were thrown to Takea.'" Hahli read from the book.

"Sounds like a million laughs." Sky muttered. Hahli walked around the streets, Sky following, obviously bored and tired. She pointed again.

"Here is buried Makani."

"At least he's lying down."

Hahli started walking again, when a sexy dancing Matoran danced by, followed by two others. The pair watched shortly before heading over to a cheap, street café. They sat down at one of the five tables. A shoddy looking waiter (Mo) stood up and was ready to take their order.

"How about a drink?" Sky asked. Hahli picked up the flat menu lying on the table, scanned quickly, then nodded.

"A milkshake, please." she said, smiling.

Holding up two fingers, Sky said, "_Dulce de Leche_." Mo nodded and headed off to get the _drinks_. Hahli went back to reading her book, much to Sky's annoyance. After some time, the waiter returned with two madu shells. As he was setting Hahli's drink down, he spilt some on her. He tried to wipe it off with a soiled rag he carried, but the Ga-Matoran brushed him away. After he left, she took a sip.

"These are delicious!" she gasped. "What did you call them?" She sipped it again.

"_Dulce de Leche_."

"_Dulce de Leche_. What's in it— besides milk?"

"Oh sugar, and a natural kind of flavoring."

"What's the name of the flavouring?" Hahli asked, swirling the drink a bit. Sky seemed slightly nervous, Hahli didn't seem to notice.

"Bacardi."

She grinned and sipped again.

"It's very good. I think I'll have another."

A while later, four empty madu shells lay on the table. Hahli was on her third drink. Sky danced his fingers on the table. He glanced at the Ga-Matoran. He tucked his hand under her chin, but she brushed him away. She sipped her drink again.

"Doesn't Bacardi have alcohol in it?" Hahli asked, Sky was nervous again.

"Only enough to— act as a preservative." he lied.

"You know," Hahli said, slightly tipsy, "this would be a wonderful way to get children to drink milk."

The sexy Ga-Matoran dancer and her two partners (let's call the three of them Sei, Rojan, and Steve) passed their table. Hahli got up and began imitating them. Sky, utterly surprised and showing it, watched them, unable to get up. Sei was showing Hahli some of the dance steps. Rojan and Steve watched the two, studying Hahli.

Sky, meanwhile, was shaking his head. He held up a finger, signalling Mo. Sky ordered some wine. The waiter came back with two bottles. Sei, done with Hahli, tapped Sky on the shoulder and fluttered her lashes, much to Hahli's annoyance. Sei got Sky to dance. Hahli frowned and grabbed Rojan, making him dance with her. The Ga-Matoran, fed up, snatched Sky from the dancer.

Sei walked after them and shoved Hahli, who shoved her back. Sky tried his best to calm her down, but to no avail. Mo picked up an chair and smacked the Ta-Matoran's back with it. Hahli, seeing this, grabbed one of the wine bottles and broke it into shards on his head. She looked at the fallen Le-Matoran, eyes wide, in horror. Sky snatched her wrist and dashed off.

The fashionable couple, who happened to be walking by, dodged the two and sat down at the table. Rojan and Steve sat next to them, Sei on Rojan's lap. The chatted for not even a second, when Sky dashed over and grabbed the other wine bottle, leaving them baffled.

The two had been walking for a while after the brawl. Sky keeping Hahli balanced. The Ga-Matoran struggled to get out of his grasp. He let her arm go, knowing she was still tipsy.

"Take it easy there, slugger. It's over and you're still champ." he said steadying her. She kissed him and staggered back. "Are you alright?" It was easy to tell he was concerned.

"Am I alright!" the Ga-Matoran said cheerfully. She grabbed him into a starting pose for the waltz.

Ask me how do I feel

Ask me now

That we're cosy clinging

Well, sir, all I can say is,

If I were a bell I'd be ringing (She let him go and paced in front of him)

From the moment we kissed tonight

That's the way I've just got to behave

Boy, if I were a lamp I'd light

And if I were a banner I'd wave (She placed her head on his shoulder)

Ask me how do I feel

Little me with my quiet upbringing

Well, sir, all I can say is

If I were a gate I'd be swinging (She leaned forward, Sky caught her before she could fall)

And if I were a watch

I'd start popping my spring

Or if I were a bell I'd go

Ding, dong, ding, don, ding. (She grabbed his arms and swung them over his head)

Ask me how do I feel

From this chemistry lesson I'm learning. (She swung around a near by post and stopped in front of him)

"Chemistry?" He asked, a cocked eyebrow up.

"Yah, chemistry."

Well, sir, all I can say is,

If I were a bridge,

I'd be burning.

Yes (She backed him up)

I knew my morale would crack (She backed up and looked at him)

From the wonderful way that you looked,

Boy if I were a duck I would quack

Or if I were a goose I'd be cooked (She fell forward and into his chest)

Ask me how do I feel (He straightened her up)

Ask me now that we're fondly caressing

"Pal— "

— If I were a salad

I know I'd be splashing my dressing (She touched his cheek)

Ask me how to describe

This whole beautiful thing

Well, if I were a bell (She turned away from him and waved her hands above her head)

I'd go ding, dong, ding, dong, ding! (She fell back into his arms)

Hahli broke away from him and gazed up at the stars and the moon.

"Le-Koro is a wonderful place." she said, smiling at him. A blush from the alcohol danced on her mask in the moonlight. "Why don't we stay here for a few days so we can see how wonderful it _really_ is?"

"I think we'd better hurry if we want to catch the midnight airship back to Metru Nui."

"But I don't _want_ to go back to Metru Nui!"

"I'm _taking_ you back." He snatched her wrist and started to drag her along.

"You're no gentleman."

"Look, a doll like you shouldn't be mixed up with a guy like me. It's no good— I'm no good." Hahli wrapped her arms around him, but Sky brushed her away. "You know why I took you to Le-Koro? I made a bet! That's how I met you in the first place. I made a bet."

"How else could a girl meet a gambler?" she giggled. Sky sighed and swept her into bridal style.

"Come on."

"No! No!"

"I got to think what's best for _you_!"

"Oh, you sound just like a missionary."

* * *

Kaji: Sorry it took a while, Sarah's been off trying to find who her secret admirer was.

Sarah: Clamp it, Kaji!

Brooks: he's a really great guy-- cute too!

Amy: Um, Brooks, i know you're gay and all, but, um, _please _don't start now.

Sarah: Is it _my_ fault he thinks I'm his No. 1?

Amy: Oh, hush, or I'll tell your dad we caugh you two snogging in the band room.

Kaji: Quesion: Who _hasn't_ been caught snogging in the band room?


End file.
